Warriors in New York
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: The warrior cats set up camp near Central Park in New York. One of the Ross clan picks up one of the kits, what will happen now? will it turn into a rescue mission? Rated T just in case xx rating will probs go down xx Co-written with dragonwyngs


It was lunch on a Saturday. Jessie was downstairs collecting the mail. She walked over to Tony's desk and said, "Hey Tony." He looked up and said, "Hey Princess." He leaned over and kissed her.

She said, "Can I have our mail?" He looked and said, "Here you go. We still on for tonight?" Just then, a girl ran through the lobby doors. She looked 21. She was wearing a pink and purple blouse and jeans. She tucked a lock of blonde curls behind her ear and screamed, "Jessie!"

Tony said, "Jess. Who is this?" She said, "Oh. Its grace. My older sister. And, yes we are still on for tonight. Hey Grace. Why are you here?" She said, "I need your help. I'm pregnant. Mum and Dad blew up on me and you're the only one left."

She said, "You're old enough to be pregnant. Move in with someone back home?"

She said, "Can't. No one can have me stay." Jessie said, "what about your current boyfriend?"

She said, "He broke up with me." Jessie said, "I'm glad I have you Tony." He smiled and kissed her.

He said, "I know."

Grace said, "You two are together? Like Boyfriend and girlfriend."

Jessie shook her head and said, "Like soon to be Mr and Mrs Chiccolini!" Grace squealed. Jessie flicked through the mail. She opened the ones for her. She said, "Luke's in trouble with the school." Tony said, "Again?" She nodded and carried on with, "Zuri's got a doctors appointment." Jessie then said, "See you at 8?" Tony nodded. Jessie said, "Come on. You can meet the kids."

She led her sister upstairs. They got upstairs. Everyone was in the main room. Jessie said, "Hey Guys. This is Grace. She is my older sister." They all ran to them. Luke said, "Hi. I'm Luke." She shook his hand. Ravi said, "Hi. I'm Ravi. This my Lizard Mrs Kipling." She said, "Hey Ravi." She turned to the African girl. She said, "You must be Zuri." She nodded and shook her hand.

Emma said, "Hey Grace. I'm Emma. Don't mind Luke. He's spent the last couple of years chasing after Jessie." Jessie said, "Its true. Luke. No hitting on me or my sister!" He nodded and said, "Well. Its not my fault that you and your sister are so hot." Jessie said, "Luke Ross!" He backed away with his hands in the air. Grace laughed slightly. He gave her a secret wink. She laughed a little more. Jessie gave her sister the sympathy look.

She said, "Its okay Jess." She said, "Okay. Grace. Why don't we have a catch up? Haven't seen you for 2 years!" She said, "Okay.

Jessie said, "Right. Kids. Go upstairs or to the screening room. Now!" They all ran up the stairs and to their bedrooms. Jessie sat plonked down on the sofa with her sister. Grace sat next to her. Then, Luke came down. Jessie said, "Come on Gracey. We'll go to my room. Bertrum!"

He came in. She said, "Look after the kids. I'm going to my room. Leave us!" He nodded. Jessie took her sister upstairs. They went in her room. Jessie locked the door. They both lay on their stomachs on Jessie's bed. Jessie got a couple of magazines and gave one to her sister. She lay back down. She said, "Gracey. You really pregnant?" She nodded and said, "Yeah. 3 months!" She squealed.

Grace said, "So Jess. Tell me everything!" She said, "Like what?" She said, "Well. Where did you find that guy of yours? Is he a doorman?" She said, "Yes he is a doorman. I know its a bad job but we really don't care. He loves me and I love him. And, he's not like those guys back home." Grace said, "Aww. Jess guess what!" She said, "What?"

She said, "Well. Your exes. One, engaged to Darla. One, turned gay. One, murdered. That Dave guy, broke his leg. The other is kinda here." She sat up and said, "What?!" She said, "I saw him. He's working on the door. I came here yesterday. To find you. You weren't in. I spoke to him. He recognised me and we got speaking and yeah. He followed you here. He is best mates with Tony. Then Tony came back and said hi. They swapped shifts and I left. Then, I came back today."

Back in the living room, Luke was on the phone. He said, "Okay Jake. What do you want me to do?" he waited a while.

He said, "Steal a cat?" Then, Zuri and Emma came down. Emma said, "Who's stealing a cat?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders and said, "Me I think. Jake just asked me to do it."

Zuri said, "Come on then. Let's go. I've seen a regular cat who I think is homeless. I saw it at the park. Steal that one." Emma said, "Stealing is wrong either way.". Luke said, "Don't be in on it then. Just DON'T tell anyone! Not Jessie or Grace or Bertrum or Ravi or Tony." She nodded. Zuri said, "Or mum and dad." She nodded. They left.

Emma shouted, "Jessie. I'm going park with Zuri and Luke."

She shouted back, "Okay. Don't be long?" She said, "Kay." She left too. She got to the park. She saw Luke and Zuri run through a bush. She followed. Zuri and Luke were sitting on a rock. In front of them was a group of cats. They were staring at them. Luke said, "How about that one?" He pointed to the one on the far left. Zuri shook her head and said, "No. That one?" She pointed to the one on the far right.

Luke said, "Okay then." Luke then slowly moved towards the cats. He picked up the cat he had chosen and said, "Here Kitty." The cat meowed as he picked it up. Emma then hid behind a large rock as Zuri and Luke came out from the clearing. They ran home. Emma followed.

* * *

**A/N okay guyz xx that's the first chapter xx in case you have forgotten, I am co-writing this with dragonwyngs.**

**Check out her stories! for you info, I am writing the odd chapters and she will write the even ones. read and review guys so we know how to improve these stories!**


End file.
